Welcome to the guild!
by Shiki13
Summary: Just your average mage, as a bounty hunter. Received one of his normal request, but wait... the target... Erza from the Fairy Tail Guild?
1. First time in Guild, Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: Well, it is a fanfict, so of course i don't own anything (except the OC)**

**Sorry about the grammar problem, im not really good at english, and to add things up i have to warn you... its OC-centric**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <em>First time in Guild, Fairy Tail<em>**

Guild. It's a place where the mages gathered. It's like the organization of the mages and their working place, to get the money by clearing some 'missions'. What I had in mind, common guild tends to look like a bar, a silent and a place where the scary dudes gathered….. or so I thought.

I am now in the front of the guild called 'Fairy Tail'…. Funny, I don't even believe the fairies really exist nor they have a tail. Well whatever, doesn't matter to me.

I opened the giant door (which surprised me because its not that heavy as it looks), enter the guild and prepare for the 'stranger glare' or something. Here goes—

And…

—nothing…? Wait, no glares? Ah of course, I don't think someone took a notice of me.

What I see here are… 2 guys fighting…. A big man talking about a 'man' thing, and the other just talking with their friends… its noisy. Well, at least there's someone who took her time peacefully. There's a red haired girl, smiling happily as she eated her cake… Ah~ that's look delicious (The cake I mean).

Hm? I took a notice in that red hair but not the armor, is she my target? I took the photo in my pocket and… yeah, no mistaking it. Erza Scarlet, The Titania as they say, 'and she's strong as hell'. Well the 'strong as hell' was added by _him_, maybe he already fought her once (and according to his comment, he lost). Well anyway, now I know my target I should get out before someone notice I even entered. I put the photo back to my pocket and— Gah! Too late.

"May I help you?", white haired girl… I see her earlier that she cleaned the bar. "You've been standing there for a minute, is there something that you need?", she smiled. Well the smile was good, so I reply her with my smile as well, but… how should I respond?

'yeah, I just want to see my target's condition before I _captured_ her you see, you know the client request', like I could say that to her. Ah, I know! I could just told her I need to go to the bathroom! That's should work! "Well, I—".

"Ah, I know! You want to joined Fairy Tail, did you?", she interrupted me brightly while clapping her hands. "Ah, no I—", I stopped my sentences, now I noticed the guild become silence after she said the 'joined the Fairy Tail' part. Of course I can't say 'no' to that now.

I sighed in my own thought and replied, "Yes please…".

"Ok then, follow me", the girl gestured. We walked toward the bar, but the murmuring could be heard almost clearly.

'Never seen that guy before', 'Newcomer ?', 'Black hair, blue eyes…? Must be a foreigner', 'Yeah, I never seen him in Magnolia', the murmur didn't stopped.

Ah just ignored it, now I just have to 'blend in'. And besides, joining the guild wouldn't be that bad, right?

We walked until we reached the bar, the atmosphere still in tense.

"You do know if you want to join the guild you have to be a mage, don't you?", the girl explained. "Yes miss", I replied politely. The girl just giggle on this. "Relax, you don't have to be so formal", I reply with a nod. "My name's Mirajane, you can call me Mira. What's yours?", The girl— I mean Mira-san said as she took something that looks like a stamp. "Shiki", I answered still looking at the stamp. "Ok then Shiki, where do you want to stamp it?".

….

….

…..

I looked at her, then changed to look at the stamp, and look at her again, and then I look away, "Do-Do I have to…?", I muttered.

"Yes, it's a prove that you're a mage of Fairy Tail, so where do you want it?", Mira-san explained. Well, its have to be done. I offered my left hand and— **"POP!" **the stamp now stuck on my upper left hand. It is a symbol of the Fairy Tail, painted with black color… I wonder if it's wash-able, I looked at my new tattoo.

"Its permanent", said Mira-san, It's looked liked she can read my mind.

I looked at her again, "Thank you Mira-san".

"You're welcome, and congratulation, now you're officialy a mage of the Fairy Tail. Oh and please just call me 'Mira', ok?".

"Ok then, Mira-sa— I mean Mira."

With that, the guild should be back to normal. The silence began to disperse…. Atleast that's what I thought.

"Hey! Shiki right?", a voice called. I turned to see who it was. It was the guy who fighting the other guy earlier. "What a about a little challenge, this _ice-head_ is already boring enough for me", he said pointing to the other guy who fight him earlier. "Yeah, you said that because you already losing, _flame-brain_!", said the other guy. "Shut up, Gray!".

"So, how about it? You could just pretend like it was a welcoming handshake you know", he said punching his other arms. I noticed there's a steam coming out from it.

"eh, well… I rather not to—"

"Ok, here I come!", he dashed towards me flying his fist to my face. I dodged.

"Well, not bad. It's more fun this way", He smirked, looked agitated to started a fight.

The mages began to gather around in circle, watching the fight that want to start. And besides, Im pretty sure I refused the offer earlier.

Murmured could be heard again. 'hey is he serious?', 'well, it is Natsu we're talking about', 'yada yada blah blah', and etc.

"Im Natsu by the way", I nodded, meaning I understand. But still, that doesn't mean i agree to the fight.

"Hey, you know… I think we shouldn't—", not finished my sentences, he dashed towards me.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!", his fist (englufs with fire) dashed towards my face, caught me off guard. And to make it worse, there's no time to dodge, damn it!

* * *

><p><strong>You see, i tried so hard to keep their character... but i think im a failure. i'll, see you next time<strong>


	2. Confusing

The fire mage dashed toward Shiki attacking him with his punch. The impact could be heard, but what surprising is no one damaged. Natsu's fist was chaught by Shiki's hand, stopping the attack of the fire mage. But what shocked Natsu is that the flame began to dispersing to steam, and dissolve. Not just Natsu actually, the other mage (especially who already fought Natsu) also surprised by the scene.

Natsu jumped a back and regain his fighting stance, what the hell did he just do?

Natsu shrugged his thought off and try to fight him again.

"Fire dragon's roar!"

Flame coming out from his mouth, other mages move aback not wanting to get themselves burned. As for Shiki, he use his hand to block the fire. Then, every time the fire touch his hands, it begun to dispersing to steam.

"What! What spell did you use?", yelled the fire mage. Shiki taken aback. Crap! I should keep my abilities in secret. How should I explain it?

While Shiki thinking, there's someone who burst out laughing, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Natsu! You're losing!", said Gray still laughing. Hearing this, Natsu get annoyed, "Am not! We're fighting equally!".

But that's not stopping the ice mage from the laughing, "yeah, I could see you scared of his ability!". "Shut up _Snowman_!". And with that, Shiki's battle ended and Natsu returned to fought Gray, again.

Shiki sighed in relief, hoping everyone forgot what the fire mage asked earlier. Not long, there's someone yelled, "Stop it. Natsu, Gray. You starting to destroying the guild again.". Everyone got silence, including Natsu and Gray, they really did stop fighting.

"Master Makarov!", Shiki took a notice in that. That should be the Guild Leader… but where is he? I don't see him anywhere…

"Hey down here", another sound approach and Shiki look downwards.

Wow…what a dwarf, Shiki thought.

"Well, as the master of this guild I welcomed you to the Fairy Tail" he said offering his hand. Shiki accept the hand. For formality? Shiki thought.

"Hey Natsu look! I found something", I turned to the 'funny' sound. And that voice is belong to— Wha-What the hell! Its…. It's a cat! A walking cat! No, make that a walking and talking cat!

"What is it Happy?", said Natsu not surprise by its unique species. Now that I mention it, no one else surprised by it. In fact, there's a 3 walking cat. The blue one, the white one, and the brown one.

"Look! I found some picture of Erza", The blue cat said something about a— What?

I checked my pocket and found nothing. That's-That's my target's photo! It must have been dropped while I fought Natsu!

Instinctly I said, "Ah, That's mine!".

Aaaaand….Too late. Natsu already see the photo. It's actually a candid photo of Erza carrying her luggage (supposed to be after she finished her mission). And then its hit me.

I just noticed, it's better if I just pretend that's not mine. It would be better.

Natsu's surprised face now changed into a smirk. And now I noticed it, almost every mages in the guild heard what I said earlier.

"Erza, I think we've found your secret admirer~" , Natsu teased, making it worse than before. "Hey Lucy, look at this", He called his other friends with the name 'Lucy'. The Blonde one (supposed it was Lucy) come and looked at the photo. She gasped, and changed her face into a smirked. "Shiki you're such a stalker".

I search 'my target', and see she's nowhere in sight. Which makes me kind of relieved, but the problem still goes on.

"No! I am not her stalker!", I said tried to explain the misunderstanding. Which comes the reply from the blonde, "Denying it would make it obvious, silly", she said still giggling.

"Is that the reason why you joined the fairy tail?", this time it was Gray.

Ugh, well if denying it won't do, then I just have to accept it. "Ok then, yes! I am Erza's stalker".

…

….

….

A moment of silence, is it work?

"pfft, hahahahaha!", with that, almost all the mages of the guild burst out laughing, even mira-san too. I felt my face blushing, damn it. But the commotion did not last long, the guild fell silence instantly. All the mages who are laughing, now pretending they were never laugh and talked to each other….

I wonder why.

My question got answered immediately. There's Erza beating Natsu (which make him unconcious) and took the photo.

Wow that was fast— wait, she's coming to my direction! What should I do? Ok find a reason, a reason! Er… how about—

"Hey, is this yours?", asked the armored girl, offering the photo of her.

I wonder if she heard what I said about earlier. Ok, now im nervous. If I said yes, I will be considered as a stalker, _again_. But if I said no…

"W-who'd tell you that?", I said smiling, more like nervous smile since I can feel the sweat dropped from my face.

"Happy told me it was yours. Oh, and 'Happy' is the blue cat over there", said the Titania pointing to the cat. "Nice to meet you Shiki", the blue cat replied, and tried to waking his unconcius friend at the same time.

Oh great Happy! Now you didn't make me feel happy at all! Ok enough of the pun, I think I could do something here…

"Yes, that photo is mine. I believed you are the person in that photo… am I right, Erza Scarlet?", I tried speaking so politely as much as I could.

"You're right. And? Why are you taking a photo of me, secretly?", her voice looked calm, but the frightening aura behind her couldn't hide the anger she's now in.

Knowing the situation, I think something a bit. And then I formed a smile, a friendly smile.

I looked at her surprise expression, maybe she's surprised by my sudden smile?

I walked closer to her, decreasing the distance between me and her. And now, my face in front of her. I whispered, try to make sure no one hear this, "Meet me at the park tonight… there is something I need you to know…"


	3. New friends!

**Thank you for the review! Here's the next chap!**

* * *

><p>Im froze. I knew something about him is suspicious. No, that's not it. That wasn't the reason why my heart is beating so fast.<p>

Slowly I put my right hand to my cheek, and felt that Im blushing. What is wrong with me?

'_Meet me at the park tonight…'_, his blue eyes… it was so close and pretty. _'there is something I need you to know…'_, I wonder—

"Erza, are you okay ?"

I gasp. Oh, its Lucy. "Did he do something to you?", Lucy ask, looked concern on her face. Which I replied with, "I don't think so…".

"You sure? You just doze off for a while", am I?

"No, its okay really. Thank you Lucy", I smiled to the stellar mage and walked away.

There's something weird about Shiki. And I just noticed he's not in the guild anymore. hm… this is confusing. His blue eyes… indeed it is pretty, but that shouldn't be the reason why my face blushing.

Is it hypnosis? But he didn't make me do anything..

'_Meet me at the park tonight…'_

That's it! That could be a Trap. And that explain why he have a photo of me… but the question remained still… why did he do that? He's even joined Fairy Tail… Ah! Don't tell me he wanted to do something about Fairy Tail! Ugh this is confusing… there's no other choice, I just meet him tonight. But before that, a nice bath won't hurt. And I know exactly the place.

* * *

><p>There's something wrong with Erza. Well, sure she sometimes dazing off, daydreaming… but that was because of Jellal and its been a long time ago. Something sure happens to her…<p>

It must be Shiki. I saw him earlier that he whispered something to Erza. And that makes her froze. And now that I noticed, he's really suspicious!. He has a photo of Erza and I never saw him in Magnolia, He's a total stranger!

I looked at the guild, searching for the black haired mage… no, not Gray. Shiki, I searching for Shiki, but… he's nowhere in sight.

I walked to the bar, maybe I should ask Mira about this.

"Hi Lucy!", Mira greet me smile on her face. "Hi Mira!", I replied with a smile too. "Want some drink?" , Mira offered, I reply with a nod.

Ah~ my favourite drink, "Thanks Mira!". "You're welcome", I giggled at this, Mira's a nice person. Well… let's back to the problem.

"Hey Mira, Have you seen Shiki?", I ask. "Oh, Shiki? I didn't see him either, Maybe he was out?", Mira explained while cleaning the glass. "Oh…" I muttered.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?", Mira ask in concerned, stopping the cleaning she was doing earlier. I sighed a little, maybe I should just get to the point.

"Mira, What do you think about Shiki?", I asked want to know if she think something about him is suspiscious.

Eh? Her eyes widened? And then she's back to do the cleaning. She giggled a bit, "I thought you like Natsu…". She said whisperedly but its still could be heard by me— Wha-Wwhat!

"N-No! I-I don't like him! I mean I… I do li-like him… but not in THAT way!", I stuttered, of course I like him! As a friend…. Maybe? He's always save me when I need him… WAIT! What the hell am I thinkning?

I felt my face blushing, and just realized I really look stupid. I mean why Natsu anyway? And the way I stuttered like that, it would make a misunderstanding.

I took a glanced at Mira, "You really like teasing people aren't you?". I sighed, while Mira replied it with a giggle.

"If I looked at him earlier…. he's pretty innocent", Mira said done cleaning and sit by the chair. Which I raised an eyebrow, "Who? Natsu?".

Mira only giggled, "You're earlier question, about Shiki, remembered?". Ah! I snapped back and try to hold the blush of embarresment.

"So.. you don't think he's a bad person?", I said finished my drink, tried to get to the point.

Mira didn't say a thing. She only tilting her head a little, and said, "I… don't know for sure but… I believe he's a good person".

"hm….", Well maybe he is a good person…. No, I saw it with my own eyes and I know for sure that he do something to Erza… huh, speaking of Erza… where is she—

"Lucy?", I snapped back to reality hearing my name being called. Which simply I replied with, "Yes Mira?"

"Is something wrong? You spaced out for a moment there"

"Ah, no its alright", I saw her smiled and she start to say something, "You know… why don't you tried to ask him yourself?"

Ah! She's right… I even teased him earlier… well, a peaceful talk won't hurt. I smiled, "Yeah, I think I'll do that. Thanks Mira!"

"You're welcome", she smiled, awww she's a really nice person.

"Well I should go home now, bye Mira!", I waved my hand and left. I coud hear Mira replying my good bye.

I took a deep breath…. Something have to be done….

Nah, it could wait tomorrow. I guess I just go home then.

* * *

><p>I sighed… It's absurd really, I forgot to rent for a place after I moved to this city… and to make it worse, I forgot to bring money…<p>

Another sigh escaped my lips, it's getting dark outside, and I still don't have any place to rest. Anyway I got to meet Erza this time… I think I should tell her everything before capturing.

Frankly speaking, it was actually a weird request. It seldom they used a mage as the target, and if it was, it was a mage from the dark guild. So why does Erza become the target…

I realized im now walking besides the river. The street lamp turned on because its already dark. I keep walking, still thinking the oddity in the quest. But then again, who am I to judge? I just finished the quest then I get paid— Wait! If its become the 'false request', then I won't get the price either!

Frustratedly thinking, I heard a familiar sound from the front. Nah, It's just a person walking in the side of the road… what is that girl thinking! She could've fell to the river…

Tried to remindinged the girl, "Hey lady! Don't cried for help if you fell off!", I said tried to sound really sarcastic, which it does.

"Shiki?", The replied shocking me, oh it was that blonde girl…. Who she was again—

The thought was cutted off when I see her losing her balance, almost fell to the river…

Even thought I said something sarcastic earlier, I instincly jumped to the river trying to help the almost-fall-to-the-river girl.

"Oh, im okay!", she said regaining her balance. Which makes me surprised and regretting the jump to save the girl thing. Still this can't be stopped, and I face the water dumbfounded—

***SPLASH***

**-X-**

Its night, bright sky, and surprisingly peaceful. Which is really didn't match my mood right now. I feel… stupid, annoyed, wet, and— "Aaaachooooooo!", I sneezed, its freakin cold like this.

I walked with the blonde girl, which is now tried to hold her laugh. "What so funny?", I said sarcasticly, tried to make myself look angry, but she burst out laughing instead.

I gave up, seeing her laugh and smile like that, no human could mad at that. Not long she stopped laughing, I started to make conversation, "So, What's your name? I didn't remember we're introducing ourselves".

With that she smiled and replied, "Yeah, My name's Lucy H—", she stopped her words a little and continued, "Just call me Lucy, okay?". A sad smile hinted on her face.

I nodded, giving her an understanding. I sneezed again, and much to my surprise, she chuckled a bit and start to forming a smile on her lips. I turned my face away, hiding my flustering face… this girl…

"So…", I startled hearing her words. "Did you do something to Erza?", she said with an almost serious tone, though her face still smiling. "What?"

" I saw you whispered something to Erza", she explained. Ah, that time…

"Em… well… ", lost at words, I tried to make an answer…

"Im just giving back the photo…yeah, that's it", a little lie won't hurt right?

"Really?", She said in disbelief.

"W-well anyway, where are we going?", I said tried to change the subject. She hummed a little, then looks like giving up.

"My place", she muttered.

* * *

><p>"Well here we are, my sweet apartment", I said sing sung the word. Well of course im happy, Im finally back to my lovely place. Ah~ I can finally rest after the commotion in the guild earlier. Oh, let's not forget I brought Shiki along, it was my fault too for making him jump like that….<p>

I started chuckling, remembering it makes me laugh.

"Hey, Im freezing here", he said not letting the sarcasm off.

Geez, I know alright. Just let me unlocked the door and—

"Hey Lucy, you're back!", the familiar sound that I recognized, which it was Happy standing on the table. There's gray sitting on the couch reading something that looks like my—

I looked at the drawer that still opened. Yup, that's my manuscript alright. And then there's Natsu, lying on my bed. It looks like he's sleeping.

I sighed, not letting my anger carried out. Its now becoming a daily routine of my life, which doesn't make me surprised anymore.

"C'mon guys, if you want to come atleast use the door", I said with defeated sighed.

"Aww, where's the reaction we're waiting for?", said Gray disappointed. Is he just want to see my surprised reaction? Well, anyway I shrugged that thought off.

"Wow, never guessed you live with a guy", said the guy besides me…

Shiki! I forgot I brought him here. I shook my head, "No, no you got it all wrong, you see—"

"Hey, it's the newbie! Im Gray", Interuppted Gray offering his hand. Which is accepted by Shiki.

"Hey don't ignored me!", I said with a little yell. Then I started explaining again, "You see Shiki, it was actually—"

Again someone interrupted, "What about it Lucy? We've slept together once you know", said Gray.

"twice", added Natsu. I rolled my eyes, really helping Natsu, and I thought you were sleeping. "No, it was you who slept on my bed".

I looked at Shiki who gave me the 'seriously?' look. "No! listen to me! It was them who sleep in my bed without asking me first!".

"Oh, really?", Shiki said with a smirk. Now its me the one who being teased. I sighed again, trying to surpress the tiredness.

A sound of someone sneezing could be heard. I forgot I brought Shiki here to lend him my towel. "Ah, Im sorry Shiki! I forgot! Let me get you a towel", I moved to the drawer, searching for the remaining towel.

"Thank you Lu— Achoooo!", he sneezed again. Gray surprised at this.

"Wow, its bright outside but you got wet…", Gray said amused more than confused.

"Yeah, things happens", Shiki said with a shrugged. Looking at Happy, the cat looked at one of the book with a picture of fish at the cover. I just shrugged at this.

"Hey Shiki, why don't you take a bath first", I said. Still searching the towel on the drawer. Its really weird actually. How could I forgot to put the towel? No, im sure I put it in here…

"What about the towel?", He asked.

"Im looking for it, just go take a bath now, I don't want you to catch a cold", I opened the next drawer.

"kay then, thanks Lucy", He said walking to the bathroom.

Where the hell is the damn towel! as I thought about this, I saw Happy trying to eat one of my book—

"Happy! Its not eat-able!", I said screamed a little.

"But there's fish in it!", Happy insisted. I sighed at this… cat.

"Ok, I give you some fish later.."

"Really?", Happy ears perked up happily.

"Yeah, just help me searched the towel"

"Towel? Erza using it", The cat pointed at the bathroom.

Oh, there's Erza too? Wait…. Wait just a minute, something is definitely wrong… Shiki!

A loud scream, rather cute actually, could be heard from the bathroom… too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy that. Please review, I accept every kind of review!<strong>


End file.
